


Perfect

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: All up in my feels with those heart eye looks, And they're just living their best lives, Cute, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, My heart is just full, My soul is lifted, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, kind of after the wedding, some implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: There really wasn't a single worry in his mind, there wasn't much of anything, just Ian and that urge to call him his husband.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've been really busy at school lately and also uninspired, so it's been a while. This is short and maybe not the best I've done, but after watching the finale last night I had to just write something.

Mickey was sure that this day was the best fucking day of his life. His dad wasn’t here to destroy everything like he always did and he finally got to make it official with the guy that he loved literally more than anything. 

Mickey really was on cloud 9, adrenaline running through his veins as he stood there hand in hand with Ian. There really wasn't a single worry in his mind, there wasn't much of anything, just Ian and that urge to call him his husband.

He just really liked the sound of that. 

Nothing was able to ruin the ceremony as they gave their hearts to each other in front of everyone, before sharing a kiss to a background of cheers. His whole being was buzzing with unused energy as they walked down the aisle hand in hand, ready to get right to the reception. 

Mickey couldn’t keep a smile off his face and Ian pulled him aside for a minute of alone time. Ian had a grin on his face as he grabbed Mickey’s face, pulling him in for another kiss. Ian pulled away after a few seconds and Mickey desperately had to stop himself from pulling Ian back in.

Ian still had his hands on his face and Mickey’s really feeling a little too fucking soft, “You’re my husband now bitch.” 

“You’re mine too asshole.” 

Both of them shared a light laugh and Ian’s hands fall from his face. Mickey can hear the music starting and he’s sure they should probably get back out there before Ian gets that devious look on his face, “Don’t get too drunk.” 

“I can’t celebrate getting married?” 

Ian shrugged lightly, “You can get drunk if you want but then you’d miss the plans I have for us later.” 

Sex. 

Sex with Ian was electrifying already, the best Mickey’s ever had, but the thought of being married while doing it was really starting to get Mickey hot all over. Mickey wanted this party but he sure as hell was ready to just say screw it and let Ian have him right now in a bathroom stall. Ian could clearly read him and was obviously was going to be a bitch about it, judging by the new look that said good things come to those who could wait. 

Mickey swallowed thickly and Ian leaned with a smile slowly coming to his face, "Plans to make love to my husband. Nice…. _ rough _ ...love."

Mickey bit his tongue probably hard enough to taste blood. He prayed he wasn't showing too badly through the slacks as he nodded, "Fine. Fucking fine."

Ian gave him that same soft look he loved before holding out his hand, "Ready?"

Mickey wasn't scared anymore. He wasn't scared of telling people that Ian was his husband, he wasn't scared of kissing Ian and he definitely wasn't scared of holding his hand. He would do it here and even out there in the wide-open world because who had the fucking right to tell him not to?

This was literally all he's ever wanted.

Mickey grabbed his hand with the same smile and they both headed straight towards the blasting music. They both grabbed beers and went around taking in all the congratulations from everyone. Eventually, they found their way to the dance floor and Mickey really was losing track of time. 

He was on his third beer, really keeping himself in check when the slow song came on. Mickey saw everyone getting in for a slow dance and he found himself looking for Ian. As soon he saw his husband approaching, Mickey realized that Ian really did make him such a sap.

Ian enveloped Mickey in a tight, safe, embrace and they both started to lightly sway to the music. The emotions of the perfect day really started to hit Mickey hard and blaming the alcohol wasn't going to be enough. He refuses to willingly be a cry baby thanks to old habits, even if today was one of those days he had the right to be. 

He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to hopelessly stop the tears from falling, suddenly grateful that it was easy to hide his face against Ian’s neck. Mickey was honestly hoping Ian would just leave it alone even though in reality, he knew his husband instantly caught on. Mickey felt Ian gave him a squeeze as he lightly whispered in his ear, “It’s okay to cry, Mickey.” 

Mickey found it a whole lot easier to function with thick walls up and around all of his feelings. Maybe it was just one of those things along with the many other problems that just came with a shitty father, but he was used to it. He was used to using anger to block out his feelings or feeling empty, nothing in between until he met Ian. 

Those new emotions, not even the worst kind of anger could change what his heart set its mind on. 

Mickey wanted to hate Ian, but he was already too deep into his feelings to fight it. They got closer and went through a rollercoaster of emotions with each other. It was enough to drive both of them to just quit on each other plenty of times with a valid reason and yet some force really refused to let them leave each other for good. 

It brought them here and Mickey was ready to move forward in a different direction. He was ready to work on his temper now that there was nothing to be mad at anymore. Most importantly though, he was willing to let himself start to be a little softer because Mickey honestly loved feeling. He loved the feeling of getting lost in the warm safety and love that he only feel with Ian. 

He can’t help but remember his dad saying only bitches cry, beating him into thinking the same thoughts. He'd always lie about getting emotional before, come up with some sorry excuse and an angry remark to push people away. Ever since he got with Ian though, well now things were different. Now, Mickey was easily able to admit to himself that he was crying because the rush of happiness was really getting to him. He still an itch to just say an excuse, but right now he really didn't want to lie to himself. 

Mickey really didn’t want to lie about anything anymore. 

He looked up at Ian through his tears and was pretty sure he was seeing Ian get a little bit teary-eyed too. Ian gave him a small smile, keeping one hand around him and using the other one to swipe at the tears staining Mickey’s cheeks. 

Even if the music was way too loud they were still close enough to hear each other, “Getting a little teary-eyed too Gallagher?” 

“It’s our wedding day, who’s really going to stop us?”

Mickey finds himself getting close again, even if the song might almost be over. Ian holds him tightly and Mickey didn’t want this moment to end. He says it loud enough for Ian to hear just as the slow song transitions into something more upbeat, “I really fucking love you.” 

Ian looks back at him, obviously more teary-eyed now with a big smile on his face, “And I really fucking love you too, always.” 

Mickey was ready for that, the forever and always kind of love that he used to think was bullshit. They were going to ride the high of marriage and the lows, but they were always going to be together.

They would always be together and take care of each other, just like they always did. 

  
  
  



End file.
